Void Pasha Ensa-Taya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860167 |idalt = |no = 8190 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 127, 131, 135, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 101, 111, 121, 131, 141 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mythical deity from a higher plane of existence who was reborn within the void, corrupted and afflicted with occasional psychosis. Ensa-Taya sent her insectoid spirit plague into the gateway first to serve as her vanguard and scouts. They were followed by swarms of void elementals of all sizes which had been reshaped for the sole purpose of battle superiority, while greater void entities acted as commanders and led invasions into the various civilizations of the target world. Ensa-Taya feasted her eyes upon the bountiful land full of entertaining lifeforms ripe for enslaving. Leaving the rest of the invasion to her subordinates, she turned her gaze towards the East and headed towards the source that was pulling at her soul stronger than ever before, leaving a trail of ruin in her wake. When she laid eyes on the regal being that bore a striking resemblance to herself, unfathomable emotions welled up from within and she went psychotic from the clashing lust, love, hate, and rage consuming her mind. Historic tales from dusty tomes regarding that mythological era depicted a monumental battle between Ensa-Taya and Juno-Seto that lasted seven moons, culminating in Juno-Seto's imminent defeat by her opponent's overwhelming void-enhanced power. Records state that in the final moments of the battle, Juno-Seto caught Ensa-Taya off-guard by taking fatal damage in order to lock her in an embrace. A blinding pillar of light that shook the heavens and dissolved the dimensional gateway then followed this bittersweet moment. To this day, an indestructible crystalline spire encasing the two deities entwined by vines and petals remains as part of the battle's aftermath. |summon = All shall fall under my absolute dominion. For I am the Void Pasha... Ensa-Taya! |fusion = You presumptuous fool! One day I shall drag you into the void and consume you! |evolution = Love...hate...LOVE...HATE! COME AND BECOME ONE WITH ME! MINE...MINE!! HAHAHA! | hp_base = 5460 |atk_base = 2125 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1792 | hp_lord = 7950 |atk_lord = 3335 |def_lord = 2670 |rec_lord = 2460 | hp_anima = 9067 |rec_anima = 2162 |atk_breaker = 3633 |def_breaker = 2372 |def_guardian = 2968 |rec_guardian = 2311 |def_oracle = 2521 |rec_oracle = 2907 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Risque Enthrallment |lsdescription = 70% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage & considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to Spark damage, 80% base boost to Atk + 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 160% boost max. |bb = Crepuscule Cataract |bbdescription = 50 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Poison, Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & enormously boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 20% chance to inflict status ailments, 55 BC fill for self & fills 13 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 50 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |sbb = Atramentous Holocaust |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% x HP / max base HP, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, 450% boost to BB Atk, 130% boost to Spark damage, 120% self Spark, 90% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Depths of Desolation |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 1000% boost to BB Atk, 350% boost to Spark damage, 30,000 HP on barrier, 350% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |dbb = Final Embrace |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Empyrean Juno-Seto |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BB Atk, Spark damage, damage against status afflicted foes, 90% raises allies from KO, fully restores HP, activates Light barrier & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Dimensional Antithesis |esitem = Spark Sphere |esdescription = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & greatly boosts Atk when HP is over 50%, 40% boost to all parameters when Spark Sphere is equipped & 15% boost to all parameters of Female types |esnote = 200% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 100% boost to Atk |evofrom = 860166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, Def and Rec when BB gauge is full |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's max HP parameter boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost, 170% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +100% boost, 550% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +30% boost, 160% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = +1 BC. Fills 3-4 BC total |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end to BB/SBB, massive attack at turn's end for 2 turns to UBB |omniskill4_7_note = 500% DoT multiplier on BB/SBB, 1500% multiplier on UBB |omniskill4_8_sp = 35 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds huge Dark elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB, enormous Dark elemental damage boost for 1 turn effect to UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 150% elemental damage on BB & SBB & 600% elemental damage on UBB |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |incorrectinfo = true |notes = *Prior to Sep 22, 2016, Ensa-Taya's SBB (Atramentous Holocaust)'s BB Atk boost was 300%, Spark damage boost was 100%, and Atk relative to Def boost was 70%. |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Ensa3 }}